Static the Cat
Static is a blue cat who lives in Tailing Village in Green Hills. She hasn't done much yet, but is trying her best to do what's right. She is also the the sister of Trailblazer_the_Dog due to a freak accident involving the Tails Doll. Basic Info Full Name: undisclosed Nickname: Static, Stat, Statcat, Staticcat Age: *Shrugs* I'll never tell! Species: Mobian/cat Color: Hedgehog Blue with light blue hair Alignment: good P.O.O. : Earth Friends: Trailblazer, Clash, Michael, (to be continued) Personality Although she is mostly kind and caring, she often gets annoyed by the slightest things. Static is compassionate about the things she likes and will get defensive for friends. She and Trailblazer often share the same thoughts about certain subjects. Bio Static was at one time a human along with her brother, Trailblazer. One day she was looking at an article on Wikia and saw something on the Tails Doll curse. She told Trailblazer that she was going to try to summon it. After completing the ritual with no result for three months, she invented a character that she named Static. Soon after Trailblazer created one. A few weeks later, the two of them had the same dream about the Tails Doll. It said that since they had been so kind to it, it would grant them one wish. Coincidentally, they both wished for the same thing: To get away from the craziness of humans; to be Mobian. Powers & Forms Normal Form- Static can run 25 MPH, jump 4ft, & can manipulate electricity. Minor Super Form- With 1 chaos Emerald, Static can run 50mph, jump 8ft, manipulate electricity, and can use her index finger as a flashlight. Super Form- With all seven Chaos Emeralds, she can plus float, move at lightspeed, and manipulate electricity. Dark Form- With all seven Dark Emeralds, Static becomes an uncontrolled black-furred entity. She can float, move at fast speeds, and manipulate electricity. Likes & Dislikes LIKES Food- anything with SUGAR Color- Blue Helping People Mobians Electricity Creating Videos Proving people wrong Running Drawing Swimming DISLIKES Food- Brussel Sprouts Color- RED :( When people get hurt or mistreated Waiting Mean people Looking like an idiot Practical jokes Humans Theme Song I'm working on it. So far it sucks. It's called "A New Future: Elemental Mix" Sonic Riders Static has extreme gear that she calls Electron. Name: Electron Type of board: Airboard Type: jumping Profile: Created by Aqua the Weasel so Static could race people. How nice! Gallery Static cat.jpg|Static's original design Static GOOD.jpg|Static's current design statlogoo.PNG|Static's logo SAM_0021.JPG|classic static IMG_4673.JPG|my best drawing of the current version IMG_4675.JPG|Static's dark form IMG_4674.JPG|static looks more like this, but not the best IMG_4676.JPG|Static's Extreme Gear, Electron Sda.PNG|my first full-character digital art drawing on MSP!!! Yay IMG 20130117 201733 edit0.jpg|static by COD Emily the cat.png|static by SKF92 Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 7.49.33 PM.png|8bit static by squid Quotes "Looks like Sonic the hedgehog is slow today!" "Eh" "Who DOESN'T?" "you're wasting your energy!" "Don't lick people. It's rude." Trivia Static is the fursona of Staticcat Her eyes change color depending on her mood. Green=sad, troubled. Blue=happy, elated. She has a bad problen with indecision Category:Teenager Category:Static the cat Category:Cat Category:Blue Category:Staticcat's characters Category:Cats Category:Characters with electric powers Category:Bios including the tails doll Category:Characters with chaos powers Category:Mobian Category:Protagonist Category:Female